


(Christmas) Sweater Weather

by nerdsquad45



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsquad45/pseuds/nerdsquad45
Summary: Lena and Kara have been dating under wraps, until Lena invites her girlfriend to the first annual L-Corp Holiday Party. Christmas sweaters are not the only thing to make their debut this holiday season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick Christmas fluff to make the yuletide GAY.

Taking another sip of the elegant Merlot Lena had offered, Kara gave a slight smile.

“So, what do the holiday plans for L-Corp look like?”

“Well, you’ll be happy to know that your Christmas spirit has rubbed off on me,” Lena admitted with a smile.

“Amongst other things,” Kara smirked, causing Lena to chuckle, but curiously nodded to get the full story.

“We are having the first ever L-Corp holiday party!” 

“Oh really? And, tell me, does the mysterious Lena Luthor have a date to this party?”

“Depends,” the brunette teased, “are you asking as Kara Danvers the Catco reporter or Kara Danvers the girlfriend?”

“Both. Mostly the girlfriend.”

“Well, in that case, I was wondering myself. Does Lena Luthor have a date to the party?” Lena quirked a brow. After keeping their relationship under wraps, she was wondering when, if ever, Kara would be ready to step into the spotlight of being the significant other of a CEO. 

“If she would not mind having some pesky reporter following her around, then I guess she does!” Kara teased back. She was secretly thrilled that Lena seemed open to having their relationship become more public.

“I think she would be delighted,” Lena said, leaning into kiss her girlfriend of a few weeks. 

“Yay!” Kara exclaimed before standing up.

“Where are you going?” Lena questioned, she had expected Kara to stick around longer for a movie or even spend the night.

“To go dress-shopping,” Kara stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Kara, it’s ten o’clock at night and the party isn’t for another two weeks!” Lena explained as she grabbed Kara’s hand, pulling her back to the couch, “Not to mention, you won’t need a dress.”

“Won’t need a dress? What are you talking about?” Kara was shocked, hadn’t Lena invited to the L-Corp holiday gala?

“It’s not a gala, it’s a holiday party. So, the dress code is sweaters… Christmas sweaters.”

“Oh my god, you, Lena Luthor, planned a party with Christmas sweaters,” Kara leaned in a for a kiss, “I love it.”

“Good, because you’ll have to help me pick one out,” Lena said, causing Kara’s smile to widen (if that was even possible by this point). 

“Ooh okay, I’ve seen a bunch of cute ones on Pinterest,” Kara said as she reached for Lena’s laptop and began rambling about the latest ugly sweater trend. All Lena could do was smile at how cute her girlfriend was. She was liking Christmas more and more with every minute she spent with Kara.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“I can’t believe you got me to wear this,” Lena paused before the entrance to the party. 

“What can I say? I’m very persuasive,” Kara kissed Lena on the cheek as the brunette mumbled something about irresistible puppy dog eyes. The sweater in question was decorated with a large portrait of Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer, complete with LED blinking red nose. Lena knew the press would have a field day, but she could care less, especially while accompanied by a certain blonde reporter. 

“Shall we?” Lena asked, holding her arm out to Kara.

“We shall,” Kara replied, happily looping her arm through her girlfriend’s. As they walked into the party, several reporters flocked to the couple. 

“Ms. Luthor, who’s the mystery guest?”

“This is a different style for you, Ms. Luthor, what was your inspiration?” 

“Can we get another pic over here, Ms. Luthor?”

Lena turned to her girlfriend and pointed to the mistletoe above their heads, “Should we give them something to write about?”

“Absolutely,” Kara replied as she pressed a kiss to Lena’s lips. 

Lena couldn’t even be bothered to check out the headlines the next day, she had everything she needed in the moment: a (forgotten) Christmas sweater and a beautiful woman beside her.


End file.
